


no-one else but you

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: When Eddie moved to New York, finally breaking free from his mother’s iron grip on him, he was so sure that it would be a new chapter in his life. Like turning a new page. It had all started so well after all. He had found an apartment, sharing with a young man the same age as him called Richie. He had even found a job at a local bookstore outside of his college class times. It had all been so perfect. At first.[Eddie wants no-one else but Richie.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	no-one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> First long fic I've written in a while so please be easy on me!

When Eddie moved to New York, finally breaking free from his mother’s iron grip on him, he was so sure that it would be a new chapter in his life. Like turning a new page. It had all started so well after all. He had found an apartment, sharing with a young man the same age as him called Richie. He had even found a job at a local bookstore outside of his college class times. It had all been so perfect. At first.

What Eddie hadn’t taken into account was that he would fall head over heels for his roommate. Whilst Richie was loud and a little obnoxious at times, he had taken Eddie under his wing, showing him around the city and making him feel at home in the apartment. Richie had introduced him to his friends, inviting him out to nights out with them, to the movies, bowling...everything. Richie would flirt heavily with Eddie, but due to his shy nature and upbringing, he never had the courage to actually follow through with any of Richie’s propositions.

So he pined from afar, feeling jealousy bubble under the surface whenever Richie went out on dates and never came home, or grinned at his phone when he was scrolling through Tinder. Eventually, Eddie decided that he needed to attempt to get over his infatuation with Richie and so he downloaded Tinder himself.

The first few days were uneventful, scrolling through the app and reading the men’s profiles before swiping them away. None of them really stood out and Eddie wasn’t exactly willing to go on a date with someone that he didn’t have some sort of connection, or attraction to. When the weekend hit, Eddie had spent a few hours taking new...more attractive pictures of himself, and that was when his phone started blowing up.

Men of all ages started messaging Eddie on Tinder, insisting that he needed a more experienced man to make him feel satisfied. Some of the things that they were saying to him made some heat bubble in his stomach, but not because of the men saying them, oh no. All Eddie could think of was Richie performing those unspeakable acts on his body, taking him apart inch by inch.

Suddenly, the idea of starting a tinder and giving him all these thoughts wasn’t just a good idea after all. Not when all he could think of was Richie, when he was meant to be forgetting about him. Just then, his phone pinged again and a man that looked around his own age popped up, making Eddie click on his profile to have a look. The guy looked decent enough, and had some similar interests like books and long walks. Before he could talk himself out of it, Eddie swiped left, matching with the guy and accepting his message.

They started messaging back and forth, and within the hour, they had arranged to meet up for drinks at a bar not far from Eddie’s apartment. He wanted to be in a public place, where he knew those working behind the bar and he would feel somewhat safe and secure. Richie wasn’t home when Eddie left, which made him a little sad as he wanted him to see the way he was dressed, a small part of him hoping to ignite some jealousy.

He arrived at the bar on time, but his date, who was called David, didn’t arrive until a good hour later, mumbling something about being stuck on the subway. As Eddie was such a nice guy, he just smiled and ordered David a drink, finding a table for them to sit down at. The second that they sat down, David’s hand was under the table, gripping Eddie’s upper thigh, and his nice persona dropped, a dark smirk overtaking his face.

“You are such a tease meeting me here wearing that, I had to hold myself back from dragging you out the bar and back to my place,” he whispered into Eddie’s ear and a sick feeling filled in his stomach. He tried to scoot back but David’s grip only tightened. “Don’t do that...I know you want it.”

“Can you take your hand off me please, I’d like to leave,” Eddie spoke, raising his voice a little so the bartender could hear. With a glance to the side, Eddie noted that he was on his way over and breathed out a sigh of relief as David finally removed his hand. “Excuse me, this was a mistake. Have a nice life.”

Paul, the bartender, came to a stop at their table, glaring at David in disgust. “Is there an issue here?” He asked gruffly, moving his eyes to Eddie. “Eddie, are you alright. Do you need me to call someone?”

Eddie shook his head, moving out of the chair and putting his jacket on, “No thanks Paul, I was just leaving. If you could make sure he doesn’t follow me home though?” He asked and Paul nodded simply, allowing Eddie to slip out of the bar and make his way home. Thanks to Paul, he made it home safely and unlocked the door to his apartment. The lights were on, which unfortunately meant that Richie was home, and sure enough his head popped around the corner, eyes wide when he took in Eddie’s appearance.

“Hey Eds, where have you been?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “You okay? You look...shaken?”

“I’m fine,” Eddie shrugged, taking his jacket off and hanging it over the hook by the door. “I just...went on a date with a guy I met on Tinder and he was...not as nice as he made out to be. So I came home. I’m uh just going to go to bed I think.”

As he passed by Richie in the hallway, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Eddie’s breathing hitched and he turned around, his face mere inches from Richies. They were so close that Eddie could see the specks of light blue in Richie’s eyes. “You went on a date?” He asked, his voice low. There was also a slight edge to his tone that made Eddie shiver just a little, his toes curling in his socks. “I didn’t know you were on Tinder.”

“I-” Eddie choked, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Richie’s hand was still around his wrist, tight but loose enough that he could tug it away if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. “I..I didn’t want to wait anymore,” he breathed, staring into Richie’s eyes. “I...I didn’t want to keep waiting to see if you...if you really wanted me or not.”

Richie’s eyes widened and the air between them thickened fast. Eddie bit down on his lip as Richie’s eyes darkened before he took a step close to him, their height difference prominent with them standing so close. “Eds,” Richie whispered out. “You want me to want you?”

All Eddie could do was nod his head, “You- you’re all I think about, all the time. I think about you kissing me, holding my hand, touching me.” his cheeks were hot and his eyes were filling up with tears. “I’ve wanted you to want me for so long but...you were always bringing home other guys...I thought you were just flirting with me for fun.”

“Eds,” Richie shook his head frantically, “I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you. I just- you were new to the city and we were roommates. I didn’t want you to feel pressured into being with the first guy you got to know here. I also was pretty convinced you were way out of my league and would never want me in that way...those other guys were just attempts to forget about you.”

Before Eddie could talk himself out of what he did next, he pushed himself up on his toes, free arm wrapping around Richie’s neck as he brought their mouths together in a passionate, overdue kiss. Immediately, Richie returned the kiss, twisting them around and pushing Eddie up against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

A moan left Eddie’s lips, echoing into Richie’s mouth as a hand moved down his thigh to hike it up around Richie’s waist. In one swift move, Richie lifted Eddie off of the floor and started carrying him towards Richie’s room. As they moved, Eddie buried his head into Richie’s neck, mouthing kisses over the skin, nipping lightly in the hopes of making a mark.

“Baby,” Richie growled as he kicked his door open and closed, carrying Eddie towards the bed and dropping him onto the mattress, hovering over him with a dark look in his eyes. “You have no idea all the things I’ve dreamed about doing to you, you need to let me know what you are comfortable with.”

Eddie swallowed, his toes curling up once more as a wave of heat flowed through his body. His breathing came out in a harsh pant and he looked up at Richie with large eyes. His stomach was twisting as Richie’s eyes bore into his very soul, “I want you...to do everything to me,” he breathed. “I trust you completely.”

Suddenly, Richie’s eyes turned darker and he leaned onto the bed, caging Eddie between his arms, “Alright baby, if you’re sure?” He asked once more and Eddie nodded his head, biting his lip. “I want you to call me sir, when we’re alone like this. You think you can be good and do that for me baby?”

Another moan escaped Eddie’s lips and he rolled his head back as he nodded his head, “Y-Yes sir, please. I- I can be a good boy for you. I promise.” Richie moved back down, bringing them into another kiss, this time a little dirtier than their previous ones. Eddie whimpered as Richie pulled back and pushed his shirt up his stomach and then over his head before working on Eddie’s pants.

“You’re so beautiful, Eds,” Richie breathed into his skin, pressing his lips to Eddie’s stomach. “I can’t believe you’re giving me the privilege to make you fall apart.” Eddie watched as he reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.” Richie leaned up to breathe into Eddie’s ear, “Remember though baby, if you come without my permission, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Oh my god,” Eddie breathed. “Yes sir, I- I won’t come without your permission.” As Richie pushed down Eddie’s pants and underwear, leaving him naked whilst Richie was still fully dressed, Eddie was sure he was about to come then and there. The whole scenario was hot as fuck, and having Richie between his legs was a dream come true. Barely giving Eddie time to catch his breath, Richie gripped his thighs, spreading his legs apart and moving closer, breathing over Eddie’s hole which clenched as he gasped.

“Fuck, so tight baby, I’m going to need to take my time opening you up,” Richie cooed before he dove in, tongue lapping over Eddie’s hole like a starving dog. Eddie reacted by letting out a hoarse cry, thighs tightening around Richie’s head. That didn’t last long though, as Richie pulled back, raising an eyebrow up at him as he pushed his legs open once more. “Keep them open,” he ordered before moving back in.

Eddie arched his back off the bed, his cock rock hard and leaking against his stomach as he tried to keep his legs open just like Richie had asked of him. His toes dug into the sheets of the bed and his hands moved down to bury them into Richie’s hair, but they were stopped as Richie wrapped his hands around Eddie’s wrists. “Sirrr,” Eddie whined, rocking his hips up as RIchie had stopped his mouth movements.

Richie shook his head, moving further away, “Did I tell you that you could touch me?” He asked and Eddie shook his head softly. “Then keep your hands to yourself or I’ll have to tie them. Same with your legs. Stay still and let me use you.”

“Oh god, sir,” Eddie gasped and moved his hands above his head as Richie moved his head back between Eddie’s legs. Staying still proved to be a difficult task as Richie pushed his tongue in and out of him, his hands teasing at his balls just to make him suffer. “Please- sir please- let me come please!”

With a smirk, Richie pulled away and moved his mouth over Eddie’s cock, sinking down and starting up a fast rhythm that had Eddie trembling against the sheets. Then, just when he was right on the edge, Richie pulled away, pressing a kiss to his knee, “You want to come badly, baby? You really think you deserve it?”

Eddie nodded his head, his eyes begging. He was too close, too overwhelmed. There was no way he was going to be able to last longer for them to go any further, “Please sir? Please?”

Sensing the desperation in Eddie’s voice, Richie nodded his head, wrapping his hand around Eddie’s erection and pumping him fast, with purpose. “Come for me baby,” he breathed, and in a few seconds Eddie was coming all over Richie’s hand with a cry and collapsing back onto the bed in a sweaty mess. “Good boy, fuck, you’re so good for me baby.”

“I-” Eddie breathed out, his vision a little blurry from the intense orgasm. He looked up at Richie, a soft smile on his lips, “I don’t think- think I can go anymore...not tonight.” Richie responded with a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead as he grabbed some wipes to wipe them both down. “Did- did you?”

Richie chuckled, “Like a damn teenager,” he mumbled. “I haven’t- fuck not since I was sixteen. No-one has ever had this affect on me. Only you. You- fuck Eddie I am pretty crazy about you.” He maneuvered them so Eddie’s back was pressed to Richie’s stomach, in a spooning position. “Go out with me? Officially?”

“Yeah,” Eddie whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to Richie’s lips. “I would love absolutely nothing more.”

For the first time since Eddie moved to New York, he slept warm and peaceful, in the arms of the man he had fallen in love with.


End file.
